Devil may Dance
by Samaranth88
Summary: My first story im not to good at summary jut check it out
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Dance

Samantha Kerr

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this Fanfiction I'm merely trying my hand at this whole story writing thing._

 _Ok all I have the first story jotted down. I'm not sure if y'all will enjoy it but if you do ill continue putting up chapters. If not, I'll just run away in shame. Thanks for giving this wild ride a chance and I hope you enjoy._

A dark form knocked me to the ground. Looking into a pair of red eyes I struggle against his body weight. Hot breath on my face. I have no chance of winning this fight but I don't stop. Just when I think I'm a goner there's a loud bang. A perfect bullet hole through the forehead follows. I look over and see Wynonna with peacemaker. She blows the muzzle spinning it around.

"Peacemaker two, Killer Miller zero" Wynona strolls over to help me up.

"Timing, we have got to work on timing" I pant out wiping the dirt off my clothes.

"Man, everyone's a critic." I give Wynonna a side hug

"Do you think all the revenants are back? I mean seventy seconds isn't that long."

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out…. Anyways listen we need the night off, let's all go out blow off some steam. As much as I hate it I'm permanent DD." I Laugh giving her a side hug.

"How can I say no to that offer, I'll call Jeremy and Nicole, you call doc and dolls we'll me back at the homestead at nine."

"Sounds good Doc is working at shorty's and Dolls is getting his serum." We part ways I hop into the jeep dialing Jeremy's number. I think about what I'm going to wear.

"Hey Waverly what's up?"

"Homestead nine sharp, we're going out on the town."

"Is Doc going to be there?" I roll my eyes at his excitement.

"We're all going dork just be ready" I hear his confirmation and hang up. Next is Nicole I excitedly dial her number with thoughts of dancing the night away pop into my head. I can hardly contain my excitement. I start to get a bit worried after the third ring Nicole hasn't answered. I shrug it off she's probably busy patrolling. I'm not far from the station and she gets off at Eight so I decide to go surprise her. Pulling into the parking lot I see that her patrol cruiser is gone. I walk in and spot sheriff Nedley.

"Hey sheriff" I greet with a smile. He waves me into his office.

"Nicole is out patrolling but should be here any minute"

"Do you mind if I stay and wait? I promise I won't be in the way" I give him my best puppy dog pout.

"That's not a problem Nicole left her office open if you'd like to go in there and wait" I nod and head that way kind of excited to see where Nicole works. I look around and notice how clean it is. I'm not to surprised. I look over at her desk and realize she has a picture of the two of us on her desk. My favorite one. I get so caught up in looking around I don't hear Nedley come in. I jump at his voice.

"Waverly, have you heard from Nicole she's not back yet?" I look at the clock and realize its ten after eight. I get nervous

"No I haven't, Is that unusual?"

"Nah she's probably on a call or something how about I walk you out and I'll go find her and send her that way?" I nod my head and we make our way outside. We keep to small talk until we get outside, and stop dead in our tracks. My heart hits my feet. I hear Nedley get on the radio "All radio listening units we have a possible officer down. Officer Haught is now considered missing and possibly in danger. All road units come back to station for brief. Dispatch let all surrounding units know that we have an officer missing" There in front of us still running is Nicole's cruiser. Driver side door open and blood streaked down the side. I'm running before I can even think I hear Nedley yelling behind me but I don't stop I must get to Wynonna.

 **Nicole's P.O.V**

It's dark, I can tell there is something over my head. I take a deep calming breath. Trying to stay calm. I slowly take stock of my body. My legs are bound but otherwise unharmed. I'm afraid my left arm is broken, but my hands are also tied making it difficult to tell. Moving my neck, I'm pleased to not feel any pain. But I am also a little worried because of the slow pounding in my head. All in all ive been through worse.

"This time" A voice to my left makes me jump "You just might do"

Ok all that was chapter one I hope you like it and y'all should let me know if I should continue J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey all I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Sorry it took a minute to get chapter two up I just wanted to make sure it was perfect.

"Wynonna" I scream running towards the Earp homestead. I make it to the porch before the door is swung open and I'm met with peacemaker. Doc and dolls standing ready behind her.

"It's Nicole' I tell them tears running down my face. "Someone has taken her, or worse" I start to shake and Wynonna wraps her arms around me.

"We'll find her baby girl I promise "She turns towards the group all right everyone let's split up Doc, Dolls you go patrol see if you can't hear anything Jeremy, you stick with them. We are going to the sheriff's office and see what Nedley has going on." Wynonna drives us in town and I continue to call Nicole.

 **Nicole's P.O.V**

My body is really starting to ache I struggle to find a comfortable spot. I hear my kidnappers coming back and go still. "Its time, I brought you back my job is done, I'm tired of waiting." That voice "Tucker?"

"surprise" I hear him come closer to me. "I told you you'd be sorry if you didn't treat me with more respect." A blow to the head sends me crashing to the ground chair coming with me. "Stop you will have your revenge when the time is right." I listen as they start whispering and walk away. I may be in real trouble here.

 **Waverly's P.O.V**

We get to the station as all the deputies are leaving. We meet up with Nedley. He's in the office looking at paperwork.

"Dispatch says they last heard from Nicole at 7:30. They thought she made her way back here and just forgot to sign off. Other than that, we have nothing to go on." I start to really panic and I feel like I may hyperventilate. Wynonna spins me around and puts her hands on my cheek. "I swear we will find her ok" She wipes some tears away and I nod my head I must believe that Wynonna is right and take her from her confidence.

We all sty out until 2 A.M. Looking for a sign of Nicole after no luck we decide to meet at the homestead to regroup and refuel. We all sit around the kitchen table munching on some dinner that Jeremy had ready for us when we got there.

"Let's all get some rest" Wynonna says with a yawn. Doc follows suite stretching "Before the boys can leave I stop them. "Guys you should crash here too" They nod we all head upstairs halfway up the steps my phone dings. **NICOLE** flashes across my screen I yell for everyone but thy seem to have gotten the same thing, with butterflies I open the message **"MEET AT THE STATION IN 20 MINUTES"** I'm shocked we all just stand there for a moment.

"Well I guess we just go see what's up" Wynonna holsters peacemaker "What if it's a trap" Dolls pipes up and Wynonna looks at him. "Well duh" she rolls her eyes "Let's go spring it"

 **Nicole's P.O.V**

I'm trying to focus on the pain. Trying to keep myself awake and alert, it's difficult though. I'm shivering so hard my whole body is shaking. I grit my teeth as my captures come back. I'm being jerked back up right where I was left on the ground. I can't stop the yell of pain. I direct my head where I think they are standing.

"Man, your hospitality is amazing" I snark out A blow to the head follows "Man you hit like a bitch" I spit out. There is a kick in the center of my chest that knocks the breath out of me and my head hits the concrete everything goes dark for a second and then Tucker is on top of me. "What did I tell you about respect."

"Tucker enough what did I tell you about respect? Stop letting her get under your skin." I tense for another blow but none come.

"Now dear, you are going to play your part. If you refuse I have taken the liberty of rigging the police station full of explosives. Your friends got a message from you saying to meet there. Are you willing to comply? I think for a moment biting my lip I nod. "Good" I'm lifted back into a sitting position and the bag is being lifted off my head. I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the bright light. Looking at my surroundings I realize I'm in an old warehouse. I find Tucker and give him a withering glare. I find my other capture and realize I may not make it this time

"You"

 **Ok guys I'm so sorry it took forever to get up I have most the story done I just want it to be perfect and I can't seem to get it right but I'm trying anyways I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Note from authoe

Hello everyone,

I would like to apologize for not getting chapters up. About a month ago I was in an accident that I had to be flown to a hospital and left me incapacitated for two weeks at the hospital. I have one more surgery with a few months of rehab. So hopefully in the near future I can get back to getting chapters up. I hope you have a great day and I thank you for you're patience.


End file.
